


Peter meets Pepper

by MelodicRunes



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Awesome Pepper Potts, Embarrassed Peter Parker, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Irondad, No Beta, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Son Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, We Die Like Men, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicRunes/pseuds/MelodicRunes
Summary: “Hey, if I meet your girlfriend, can I get a new phone,” Peter shouted.“Absolutely, kid!”Or, the one where Peter meets Pepper for the first time.





	Peter meets Pepper

Pepper yawned and stretched, her hand reaching out across the bed to find...nothing. She rubbed her eyes open to see where Tony was, but he wasn’t there. She listened intently to see if perhaps he was in the shower, but after a few moments, she realized she was alone. She slowly got out of bed, stretching a little more as she stood, and noticed Tony’s dress shirt laying on the couch at the foot of the bed. She deftly threw it around her shoulders and buttoned it as she stepped into the bathroom to freshen up. Once her teeth were polished to perfection and her hair was brushed into submission (bedhead was not a word in Pepper Pott’s vocabulary), she went in search of Tony. 

 

The delicious smells of a late morning breakfast accosted her when she stepped into the hallway and she followed the scent to… 

 

“Good morning, Miss Potts.” 

 

Tony. 

 

She leaned in for a light kiss. “Good morning, Mr. Stark.” 

 

He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and spun her so that her back was against the counter. “Nice shirt. You know, I think it looks better on you.” 

 

She smirked up at him and he kissed the corner of her mouth. “So what’s for breakfast?” 

 

“Brunch, actually. According to Friday.” 

 

“Actually, Boss, it’s almost noon.” 

 

“Yeah, zip it, dear. I’m in the middle of a moment,” Tony sassed. 

 

“Do I get more than 12% of the moment this time?”

 

“Miss Potts, you can have as much of this moment as you want. You can have the whole thing. We’ll name it after you.” 

 

Tony tangled his fingers in Pepper’s strawberry blonde hair as she giggled girlishly in his ear. He picked her up and gently sat her on the countertop.

 

The elevator dinged. They both froze. 

 

“Rogers, I swear to every Asgardian god,” Tony mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes. 

But Steve Rogers wasn’t bounding out of the elevator talking so fast Tony would need Friday to play it in slow-mo later. No, that would be Peter. His 15-year-old son. Pepper looked at him with wide eyes and Tony’s face turned as red as one of his suits. 

 

“Hey, Dad! I’m home! Ned and I had this really awesome idea to redesign the webshooters so I can refill cartridges faster! I was thinking-” 

 

Peter rounded the corner to the kitchen and stopped. His Dad was there, dressed in some old Stark Industries sweatpants. Nothing weird about that on a Saturday morning. But Tony had his back to Peter, was shielding a woman from his view...a red-headed women. 

 

_ Oh, god. Pepper Potts is at my house sitting on my kitchen counter in one of Dad’s shirts! Shitshitshitshitshitshit _

 

“I’mgoingdowntothelab,” Peter mumbled all in one breath and raced back to the elevator. 

 

Tony and Pepper didn’t move until they heard the ding of the elevator again. Tony let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and turned to the now burnt pancakes. Beside him, still sitting on the counter, Pepper laughed. 

 

“So that’s Peter?” 

 

“Yeah,” he mumbled as he dumped the blackened food into the trash can and poured another batch into the pan. 

 

“He’s precious.” 

 

“He’ll hide out in the lab for a week if I let him.” 

 

“Give him some time. He’ll come around.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Peter had locked the doors and the windows.  _ Just in case _ , he told himself. 

 

He called Ned on video chat. 

 

“Hey, Peter. How’re the new-”

 

“Ohmygodnedyouwontbelievewhatjusthappened!” 

 

“Woah! Slow down! I don’t have super hearing.”

 

“ _ Pepper Potts in here,”  _ he whisper-shouted. “ _ In my kitchen! With my Dad! _ ” 

 

“So? She runs his company. How is that a bad thing? Haven’t you met her before?” 

 

“ _ She was wearing his shirt, Ned! _ ” 

 

Ned stopped, his mouth forming a small ‘o’. Then he laughed so hard the phone shook. 

 

“Oh, man! Only you, Peter!” 

 

“Only me, what,” Peter asked indignantly. 

 

“Only you could walk in on Iron Man and  _ THE  _ Pepper Potts!” 

 

Peter buried his face in his free hand. “Not helping, Ned! NOT helping!” 

 

Ned continued to laugh. 

 

“How am I ever gonna be able to show my face on the surface again? I can’t leave the lab. Tell MJ I said goodbye. Send me a sandwich from Delmar’s.” 

 

Ned fell out of his chair laughing and the camera went blank. Peter turned off his phone and banged his head on the workbench. After a few self-deprecating minutes, his phone buzzed with texts from Ned. 

 

_ It’s fine. It’s not that bad.  _

 

_ Hey, does this mean you’re getting a mom, too?  _

 

_ DUDE! Tony Stark as your Dad AND Pepper Potts as your mom!  _

 

_ Your life is the coolest! _

 

_ I’m so glad we’re best friends! _

 

_ Hey, can I come to the wedding?  _

 

_ Can I tell MJ?  _

 

_ CAN WE TELL FLASH? I’d love to see his face when he finds out who your parents are! _

 

Peter chucked his phone across the room and winced when he heard it crumple against the cement wall. In true Stark fashion, Peter buried his unwanted emotions by blasting AC/DC and tinkering on his webshooters. The obnoxiously loud music gave him a headache and made his sensitive ears throb, but at least it helped to clear his mind. He soon forgot all about anything that wasn’t the webshooter sitting in front of him. He was halfway through the upgrade when the music suddenly stopped. The drastic change of sound made his head sway a little and he looked up from his workbench. 

 

Tony stood in the doorway. “Mind if I come in,” he asked as he waltzed into the lab anyway. 

 

Peter felt his face grow hot and turned back to his webshooter. 

 

“I’ve been calling you for ages-”

 

“Phone's broken,” Peter mumbled. 

 

DUM-E wheeled over and offered the broken StarkPhone to Tony. 

 

“I can see that. Listen, kid-” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

 

“It’s not what you think.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure it is.” 

 

“Ok, yeah, maybe it is. But Pep’s upstairs and-” 

 

“She’s still  _ here _ ?!” Peter turned to look up at his Dad in complete horror. 

 

“She wants to meet you. Officially. And I’d like you to meet her. Officially.” 

 

“We’ve already met. Or did you forget,” Peter rubbed his eyes in annoyance. 

 

“I know, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I’m still new to this whole Dad thing, Pete. You gotta cut me some slack.” 

 

Peter finally looked up at Tony and didn’t look away. “You’re doing fine,” he said simply. 

 

“Good. Great. You’re doing fine, too. And Pepper, she’s-” 

 

“The CEO of your company. I’ll have to meet her eventually,” Peter supplied. 

 

“Yes. Exactly. The CEO of my company.”  _ We’ll go with that for now, _ Tony thought. “Good. Great talk.” 

 

Tony patted Peter awkwardly on the shoulder. “Dinner’s in half an hour and you’re coming. Go shower; you’re covered in webfluid.” 

 

Peter watched his Dad head toward the door as an idea popped into his head. 

 

“Hey, if I meet your girlfriend, can I get a new phone,” Peter shouted. 

 

“Absolutely, kid!” 

 

Dinner wasn’t half bad. In fact, Peter enjoyed himself. Pepper, used to diffusing high-tension situations, helped Peter feel at ease and eventually got him talking about school and the decathlon team. 

 

Tony sat at the head of the table, a smile on his face as they watch the kid animatedly tell a story about something funny Ned had done. He could get used to this life, a  _ family _ . The thought scared him a little and he looked over at Pepper to see that she was looking back at him. 

 

_ Maybe...just maybe… _

 

Pepper left shortly after dinner, promising to stop by again soon and reminding Tony of that meeting with that one guy he had coming up. 

 

“Bye, Pepper,” Peter said as he gave her a quick hug and she returned the favor. 

 

“Really? It took us two months to get to ‘Tony’ but she’s already ‘Pepper’? Unbelievable. Betrayed by my own kid,” Tony cried in mock disappointment. 

 

Pepper rolled her eyes as the elevator doors closed behind her. 

 

“I like her,” Peter said simply. 

 

Tony smirked. “Yeah? I like her, too.” 

 

“No more sleepovers, though. I’m putting my foot down.” 

 

Tony looked aghast. 

 

“I mean it, Dad, or you’re grounded!” 

 

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and chuckled. 

When Peter woke up the next morning, a new StarkPhone prototype sat on his bedside table, complete with spidey protocols and Karen installed. He saw he had an unread text from his Dad. 

  
_ Thanks kid. _

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another one. I had a different story I wanted to post, but this insisted on being written instead. I literally just wrote it. Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms welcome!


End file.
